Alice in Storybrooke
by jennkmis13
Summary: A new person arrives in Storybrooke, its Alice! What new adventures will she get into this time...
1. Chapter 1

Alice In Storybrooke

Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Before I begin this magical tale I have a few things to clarify. First of all I am not going to base this story off of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Also I will not be basing this story off of the newer episodes of Once Upon a Time. Thanks & Enjoy!

Xoxo, jennkmis13)

One quiet morning in Storybrooke, Henry, Emma, Hook, and Regina were headed off to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. In Henry's hand he held a brown book with the words 'Once Upon a Time', engraved with gold. As they walked into the diner the bells on the door jingled a happy tune, it sounded like home to all residents of Storybrooke. They took a seat in a booth by a window with a street view of Storybrooke.

"Henry, why do you still carry that around? There is nothing you haven't seen in there." Asked Emma.

"You never know when a new character will appear! Just in case a new one enters Storybrooke, I will know." Henry answered back with a smile.

"I am starving and you young man have to get to school, so I am going to order." Said Regina.

Regina walked over to the bar to put their order in. Emma looked over at Hook and smiled, there was something about him that just made her so happy. As Emma was gazing over at Hook, something broke her gaze. It was Henry's book. It was glowing!

"H-Henry what does that mean?" Emma wondered

"It means some new character has entered Storybrooke!" Henry had so much excitement in his voice. He started to flip through the pages to find the new story, as he did he heard the familiar jingle of the diner's door. A young girl, maybe a little older than Henry had entered. She had straight blonde hair with a black headband in it and a light blue dress with a little white apron around it. Everyone in the diner looked up in amazement. Emma got up and walked over to her.

"Who are you?" Questioned Emma

"My name is Alice." The girl responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma looked over at Henry, his face was full of shock. Regina and Hook had decided to get up and take a closer look at the girl.

"How did you get here, Alice?" Questioned Regina.

"I-I- I'm not really sure. One minute I was in Wonderland and then I end up here. Have you by any chance seen a Mad Hatter running around here? I really just want to go back. Help me get back." Cried out Alice, grabbing her head.

"I think you need to sit down and calm down for a moment. You seem a little anxious." Said Emma. Alice walked over to a table and sat down, she was shaking uncontrollably. Henry walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi Alice." Henry said to her with a big smile. Alice looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi!" Alice sounded excited a she spoke. As Henry and Alice spoke, Emma pulled Regina over to the side.

"What are we going to do about her? She obviously really scared and I am a little concerned." Whispered Regina.

"Are we going to take to a foster home? There aren't any in Storybrooke."

"No we can't! You know I am against that. She seems pretty nice." Emma whispered loudly.

"Okay then she can stay with you!"

"No. I wouldn't mind but we are so crammed! You are the one with a huge house for just you and Henry!" Noted Emma. Regina sighed and the rolled her eyes, she was thinking for a second.

"Fine! She can stay with me." sighed Regina.

Regina walked over to Henry and Alice to give them the news.

"Alice, I am inviting you to stay in our house until we uh- figure things out." Regina said.

"Really? No way I couldn't intrude on your family." Responded Alice.

"No, your welcome into our home. We will gladly have you."

"Really? Thank you so much! This means a lot, I mean you barely know me at all."

Regina smiled at her and motioned her to stand up.

"Let's go and by the way Henry, just this once you get to skip school." Regina sternly said.

Before they left Alice turned around and said, "I am so sorry if I caused any problems." She turned around and walked out with Regina and Henry. Emma waved goodbye and then walked over to Hook.

((Author's Note: Do you guys think this good so far? Sorry it hasn't been that dramatic so far, but I think I have a good plot twist for later. Put any suggestions for any characters you want me to add in (they can be dead or alive).))


End file.
